Merope
by Miss LiliY
Summary: xxMon nom est Merope,j'ai seize ans, je suis brisée, je suis violée, je suis cassée... S'il vous plait aider moi...xx Abasourdi, Harry referma le journal intime de la mère de Voldemort...Darkfic.


**Merope**

_Chapitre I : Harry_

Harry Potter regardait défilé le paysage d'un air perplexe. Le Poudlard Express filait à toute allure à travers les landes, et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Harry Potter était seul. Et cela ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché… La grosse dispute qui s'était déclenché cet été, sans raisons aucune, entre lui et Ron, tenait éloigné de son compartiment l'indésirable. En fait il y avait bien une raison à leurs chicane, et cette raison avait pour nom Hermione Granger.

Ron n'avait pas supporter que l'amour de sa vie entame une relation passionnelle avec son grand et facétieux frère, Fred Weasley. Harry l'avait parfaitement bien pris, et avait refusé de ne plus adressé la parole à son amie de toujours, pour une raison aussi stupide. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gêné pour le balancer à la tête de Ron. Et s'était justement là ou se situait le problème… Ronald Weasley était connu à Poudlard pour son caractère fort et emporté, il avait donc, mal pris, _très_ mal pris, la dure réflexion de son meilleur ami. Comme l'avait d'ailleurs secrètement espéré Harry.

Car Harry avait changé. Physiquement et mentalement, cela va s'en dire. Physiquement car maintenant il était un bel et bien devenu un charmant jeune homme dont la carure et les beau yeux, faisaient fondre la gente féminine et mentalement car, Harry n'était plus Harry. Harry n'avait plus envie d'être Harry.

Harry voulait changé de vie. Il avait d'abord mit fin à sa relation avec Ginny Weasley, la jeune fille dont il avait été éperdument amoureux, ne ressentant plus rien pour la rouquine emportée puis avaient délibérément provoqué une dispute avec son meilleur ami avant de refuser catégoriquement de passer l'été au Terrier… Il avait tout juste daigner assister au mariage de Bill et Fleur maintenant Weasley, ou il s'était lié d'amitié avec Gabrielle Delacour improbable fillette de douze ans qui avait fait chavirée son cœur. C'était botamment durant ce fameux mariage qu'avait débuté la relation d'Hermione et de Fred. Et Harry avait été content. Il adorait Hermione Granger, seul vestige qu'il avait conservé de sa vie passée. Et il était certain que Frédéric Weasley prendrait soin d'elle et lui apporterait tout le bonheur qu'elle méritait… Tant pis pour Ron.

Le Gryffondor s'étira en savourant le calme et la solitude. Calme qu'il avait siemment provoqué en faisant une spectaculaire entrée en Transplanant au beau milieu du quai 9¾ et en aboyant que quiconque le dérangerait dans _son_ compartiment allait avoir de ses nouvelles, sur ceux, il était monté dans le train, dans un silence complet, et s'était installé tranquille dans _son_ compartiment sans que personne ne le dérange.

Et Poudlard avait dut se rendre à l'évidence, Harry Potter avait changé. Et tout cela à cause – ou grâce tout dépend du point de vue – d'une ravissante tête blonde de douze ans nommé Gabrielle. Harry soupira, la fillette lui manquait déjà. Il lui devait tout. Avant de la rencontrer il se morfondait enfermé dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive, sombrant dans la dépression. La mort du vieux Dumbledore l'avait profondément secoué… Il s'était renfermé sur lui même, jugeant que chaque personne qu'il approchait le payait de sa vie… Ses parents, Diggory, Sirius et maintenant Dumbledore… Sans lui tous auraient été bel et bien vivant… Pourquoi existait-il ? Il ne le méritait pas. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait…

Et puis Gabrielle était entré dans sa vie, et l'avait éclairé… Le rire, le sarcasme et la fougue de la fillette étaient venus à bout d'Harry. Et Harry n'avait plus été Harry. Il avait fait une croix sur la plupart de son ancienne vie, désireux d'en construire une nouvelle.

« Larry ? »

Harry grogna, il avait toujours détesté être interrompu dans ses pensées. Il leva les yeux vers une Pouffousfle de quatrième année. Qu'il, à son grand malheur, connaissait que trop bien. Elle était plutôt grande, efflanquée, avait ses grand yeux noisette et de long cheveux brun, un nez… proéminent et surtout oubliait toujours qu'Harry s'appelait bel et bien, Harry… Son visage au traits grossiers lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un… il lui semblait qu'elle était la cousine d'Ernie MacMillian... Mais il n'en était pas sur… En fait il s'en fichait royalement.

« Enchanté ! Je suis Suzie Rodondindron ! »

Elle était rentré dans le compartiment un grand sourire franc sur le visage, et l'air à l'aise. Avait-elle seulement remarqué le regard assassin du septième année ?

« Je peux m'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part ! » Déplora la Pouffsoufle en s'asseyant sans même avoir entendu la réponse du Gryffondor.

_Rodondindron_… On n'avait pas idée d'inventer des noms pareils… Harry fusilla la Pouffsoufle du regard, malheureusement, elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et lui adressa un sourire étincelant. Avait-elle des tendances suicidaires ? Mystère et boule de gomme mais quelques chose disait à Harry qu'elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps, pour qu'il le sache.

« Pfiiiiou ! Je suis morte ! ( Tu crois pas si bien dire… ) J'ai faillit rater le train ! Maman avait perdu les clés de la voiture ! J'ai crût que papa allait faire une crise de nerfs ! Mais en fait s'était Michel, mon satanique petit frère, qui les avait caché dans le pots de farine pour que je rate le train ! Tu te rends compte ! »

Harry passa une main devant ses yeux, en maudissant Helga Pouffsoufle et tous ses protégé.

« Excuse moi, » l'interrompit grossièrement Harry.

La jeune fille qui était entrain de raconter comment sa Grand-mère avait perdue sa dernière dent, s'arrêta d'un coup et fixa Harry avec ses grands yeux et son grand sourire.

« Oui, Barry ? »

Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas jeter son livre Milles et un enchantement magique, à la tête de l'effrontée. Or Harry était civilisé, il retint donc son geste, et se contenta de demander le plus poliment possible, à la Pouffsoufle si elle savait qu'il ne tolérait pas de personne dans _son_ compartiment.

« Oh bien sûr que j'en ai entendu parlé, dit-elle avec un geste négligent de la main, mais franchement, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis la cousine d'un de tes plus proche ami, Ernie ! Alors bien sur, cette interdiction de s'applique pas à _moi_ ! En plus j'ai gagné _le concours de Potion Juniors_ au camping 'Des Petits Loups' ces vacances donc… »

Depuis quand Ernie était un de ses plus proche ami ?

« Ecoute Lucie…

-- Suzie

-- Là n'est pas la question, répliqua Harry, excédé. Cette application s'applique surtout à t… à tout le monde, se rattrapa t-il en se levant et en prenant doucement la Pouffsoufle par le bras.

-- Mais mais…

-- Je suis désolé, et félicitation pour le concours de Potion et… »

Mais la Pouffsoufle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la fin de phrase, une superbe jeune fille venait de faire irruption dans le compartiment. Elle avait de longue jambes parfaitement proportionnées, mises en valeur par l'uniforme réglementaire. La mini jupe blanche et volante et les longues chaussette mettait ses longues jambes pleines et la chemise assortie ainsi que le débardeur en laine seyait à merveille son buste irréprochable. Mais ce qui était le plus beau, le plus magnifique, chez la jeune fille, s'était son visage. Ses long cheveux châtain bouclé et soyeux encadraient ses traits doux, son teint laiteux, son nez retroussé, et ses grand yeux chocolat. Cette fille n'était pas humaine. Cette fille était Hermione Granger…

« Harry ! Enfin, je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! » s'écria la jeune Préfète-en-chef d'un air alarmé.

Harry lui fit son sourire le plus innocent. La jeune fille sembla se calmer et lui accorda un sourire en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Et enfin elle sembla remarquer la Pouffsoufle, son regard alla de la brune, au bras de Harry qui la tenait fermement, jusqu'à à Harry lui-même.

« Que…

-- Cette demoiselle s'apprêtait à partir. Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-- Harry ! » s'indigna Hermione.

Harry soupira et ignora le regard assassin de son amie.

« Excuse le, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione avec douceur en se tournant vers Suzie. « Tu t'appelles Suzie Rodondindron, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es la cousine d'Ernie ! Suzie acquiesça apparemment ravie. Ernie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, en bien je te rassures ! »

Harry poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'Hermione et Suzie discutait joyeusement.

« D'ailleurs il me semble qu'Ernie te cherchais… Oui ! C'est vrai, apparemment il a reçu des nouvelles de votre tante Marjorie. »

Suzie se leva d'un bond, et quitta précipitamment le compartiment non sans avoir chaudement remercié Hermione.

« Bravo, tu as réussie à la faire déguerpir, » ricana Harry en croisant les jambes..

Hermione lui rétorqua d'un ton hautain, que s'était parfaitement la réalité.

« Mais avoue que cela t'arranges Mione… »

'Mione' ignora superbement la dernière réplique du brun. Elle avait l'air pressée et stressée. Elle ne faisait que jeté des regards à la dérobé, vers la porte. Harry remarqua qu'elle dansait d'un pieds sur l'autre, à la manière de Dobby, quand il avait quelques chose de capital à lui annoncer.

« Harry il faut absolument que je te parles, ( il en était sûr… ) je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, ( bah tiens… ) je suis déjà en retard à la réunion des Préfets, ( comme toujours ) Ernie doit me chercher partout ! ( Encore lui ? ) Mais il faut que je te parle, j'aurais voulu t'en parler avant, mais l'écrire par hiboux était trop risqué ( hin hin cela devient intéressant ). J'ai trouvé ceci en faisant quelques recherche… Hermione rougit, et Harry pensa que ses recherches ne devaient pas être si anodine… Et j'ai pensé, reprit la Gryffondor, que cela t'intéresserai. »

Elle sortit de sa chemise une chaîne en or qu'elle déposa dans la main tendue d'Harry. « Crix ! » s'exclama t-elle en tapotant le pendentif qui ornait la chaîne. Aussitôt une livre épais et poussiéreux fit place à la chaîne. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

« Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que… »

Mais Harry ne put pas continuer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ernie MacMillian qui avait l'air passablement contrarié. Aussitôt la jeune fille fourra le mystérieux livre dans les mains de son ami.

« Hermione ! Aboya t-il. La jeune fille eut une grimace tandis qu'Harry s'empressait de cacher le livre. Cela fait dix minutes que je te cherches ! Dépêches toi, on est déjà en retard ! »

Et sans rien ajouter, il saisi la main d'Hermione et la traîna littéralement hors du compartiment. _Ahhhhh ces Préfets en Chef_, maugréa Harry en se saisissant de l'épais bouquin d'Hermione.

Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le livre. Harry le porta à son visage et souffla dessus. Aussitôt un amas de poussière rempli l'air. Crachotant, Harry s'empressa de la chasser. Il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre, en maudissant Hermione. Il reposa alors les yeux sur le mystérieux livre. La reliure était en cuir, le livre devait être très vieux, car elle était passablement abîmé. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui interpella Harry… En reluisantes lettres d'or, s'étalait sur toute la couverture : Merope.

Intrigué, Harry ouvrit le livre. Ce nom lui disait quelques chose, et l'odeur qui se dégagea du livre aussitôt qu'il l'ouvrit, lui rappela quelques chose. Quelques chose indéfinissable… Etourdi, Harry commença à feuilleter fébrilement les pages, les premières étaient vides, blanches, comme mortes. Puis soudain, une page surgit couverte d'écritures, de mots et de phrases, brèves mais qui sautaient aux yeux. Eclatant, brillant, illuminant le visage du Gryffondor…

_« Que toujours les oiseaux continues de chanter_

_que toujours le ruisseaux continue de couler_

_que toujours la vie en toi, puisse émerger… _

_A R.A.B, puisses tu toujours tenir ta promesse… »_

L'écriture était saccadé, comme si la personne qui l'avait écrite était à bout de force, qu'elle tremblait. Harry remarqua de nombreuse tâche plus foncé, sur le papier. Etais-ce des larmes ? Ou du sang…

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Harry tourna encore une page les doigts tremblants, le visage livide. Et là s'étendaient des lignes et des lignes, des paragraphes suivant des paragraphe. Un journal intime…

* * *

**Dimanche 5 octobre :**

_Père et Morfin m'on encore battu… Journal je… je n'en peux plus. Mon nom est Merope Gaunt, j'ai seize ans et j'attend un enfant…

* * *

_

**Note de l'auteur : **Que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre ? Cette histoire en contient en fait deux, celle d'Harry et celle de Merope qui sont, en réalité, étroitement lié. J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous aimerez. Ah oui, et je sais qu'en fait ce n'est pas à seize ans que Merope est enceinte de Tom Jedusor. Mais était-elle vraiment enceinte de Jedusor à ce moment là ? … Héhéhéhé réponse au prochain chapitre ! ;)

Je recherche un correcteur, si ça interresse quelqu'un... :)

_**Review please !**_


End file.
